


【戬吒|短篇】《恋恋红尘》

by dragonstar9988



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstar9988/pseuds/dragonstar9988
Summary: 戬吒ABO车
Relationships: 戬吒, 杨哪
Kudos: 3





	【戬吒|短篇】《恋恋红尘》

abo世界，以古代的方式表达，在lof上看到的，哪个太太写的我忘了，ALPHA:乾元,BETA:中庸,OMEGA:坤泽，信息素:信香，发情期:雨露期，抑制剂:清修丹。)  
（一）  
天地分三界，地府鬼都、娑婆凡世、以及巍峨壮丽的九重天宫。九重天之上，众仙神各司其职，尽职尽责，三界各族和平相处，已有多年未曾发生过战乱。  
这一切除了玉帝和王母的威望之外，还要感谢两个人，其中一个是天庭文官榜首，司法天神杨戬，另一个便是武将主帅，中坛元帅哪吒，二人皆师从阐教，法力高强，智谋卓绝。  
杨戬和哪吒同时还是一对结义兄弟，情谊深厚，常年形影不离，在外人看来，如果哪吒是一名坤泽，恐怕二人早已情投意合，结为夫夫了。  
（二）  
杨戬是一名乾元，实力强大的乾元，这是众所周知的事情，一身清贵高雅的兰花香味，就像他本人那样，常年一袭玄衣银甲，面容俊美清冷，除了在哪吒面前，其余都是一副拒人于千里之外的疏离。  
数千年间无数仰慕杨戬的坤泽和中庸慕名而来，只为能得到杨戬的青睐，只不过杨戬却从未正眼瞧过，君子如兰，洁身自好。  
三界之中，唯一能够压的住杨戬的俊容，只有三太子哪吒一人，精雕斧凿的面容找不出一丝缺憾，紫瞳如星、飞眉入鬓，一袭红衣飘曳，孤傲如雪。  
初时，众人皆以哪吒是强大的乾元之身，然而众多坤泽连番靠近，也未能引的哪吒体内的信香气味，最终只得接受强大的三太子只是一名中庸的事实。  
（三）  
其实不然，哪吒是一名坤泽，只不过他的信香是莲味的，他本就是莲花化身，常年带着淡淡的莲花清香，因此即使到了雨露期，也顶多莲味较之往常深了些，几千年来除了他的师父，还无人知晓他是坤泽的事实，就连他的结义兄弟杨戬，也并不知道此事。  
哪吒同其父的关系不甚亲切，偶尔交谈也只是因为公事之需，他的两位兄长金吒和木吒皆是中庸之身，这一点也为他的身份有了更好的隐藏。  
另外，为了隐藏自己作为坤泽的事实，哪吒的师父太乙真人替他炼制了许多的清修丹，以备不时之需，外加他心性比较冷清孤傲，交好的同仁也并不是很多，更是难以被发现。  
（四）  
杨戬心底藏着一个秘密，数千年的秘密，他喜欢上了自己的结义兄弟，自当年初遇，只一眼便乱了心曲，往后数千年常伴左右，那份感情也越陷越深，只是他向来不善言辞，不知该如何表达自己的爱意，虽然他是一名乾元，但他也不愿强迫哪吒做他不喜欢的事情，他喜欢看哪吒眉眼弯弯的笑意，对自己那种依赖的亲昵。  
哪吒的心里同样藏着一个秘密，一个不敢言说的秘密，他爱上了杨戬，他也不知道什么时候，也许是那年初见，也许是日后的长久相伴，但他却不敢告诉杨戬，他潜意识里不愿意让旁人知道他是一名坤泽，他努力的修炼法术让自己强大起来，就是为了证明自己并不比乾元和中庸弱！他喜欢杨戬看自己时，眼中的那份惺惺相惜，他怕自己告诉他之后，那份感情就变质了，虽然乾元保护自己的坤泽是理所应当的，但他就是不愿依靠旁人。  
（五）  
这一日哪吒奉命下界捉妖，那妖为祸一方，已经有不少百姓遇害被杀了。不过哪吒从来都信心十足，数千年来从未打过败仗，一身法宝护体，外加高强的实力和无双的智谋，令许多妖魔闻风丧胆，只听其名便立刻逃回深山老林，终其一生再不敢为祸苍生。  
只不过让哪吒没想到的时，今日正在与妖怪缠斗之时，也不知那妖怪使了什么妖法，一阵黄晕散去，哪吒没来由的一阵燥热，他心中暗叫一声“糟糕”！雨露期竟然提前了，更不幸的是，清修丹不久前才用完，自家师父还未送新的过来！  
哪吒强撑着精神，将乾坤圈和混天绫祭出，忍着身体的不适重伤了妖魔。望着妖魔逃离的方向，哪吒并未继续追捕，体内的燥热普通岩浆一般滚滚的侵袭着他的思维，为了不被身后的侍卫发现自己的状况，哪吒用力咬破舌尖，痛感减弱了雨露期带来的不适，他紧急唤出风火轮向云楼宫飞去，一路上拼命使自己保持清醒，但面色的潮红仍旧暴露了他的异样。  
（六）  
坤泽在雨露期时最好不要与乾元接触，哪吒一路上小心翼翼的避开那些住有乾元的宫殿，眼看就要到云楼宫时，却猛的撞入了杨戬的怀中。  
杨戬本是想来找哪吒商谈政事的，却被云楼宫的侍卫告知哪吒去了凡间除妖，杨戬想着自己左右也无事，而且除妖也花不了太多时间，自己没必要回去再来，就在云楼宫附近转转，顺便等等哪吒，然而还没走几步，就看到哪吒摇晃着向自己飞来，杨戬心中猛的升起一阵担忧，莫非哪吒被妖怪伤到了吗？他三步并作两步迎上去接住哪吒，揽入怀中。  
紧接着杨戬便皱起了眉头，他体内的兰花信香突然被勾起，和哪吒身上淡淡的莲香纠缠在一起，再难分彼此，哪吒粗重的喘息打在杨戬的耳畔，仿佛炸裂一般的声音在杨戬脑海中响起，原来他日思夜想的人儿，竟然是一名坤泽！他忍不住一阵激动，将人紧紧护在怀中。  
（七）  
不过杨戬也有他的顾虑，他不知哪吒对自己的感情，双修之事还得争得哪吒的同意才行，他不愿做这强人所难的事情，稳住心神抱起哪吒，杨戬尽力将自己的兰香收起，只从宫门外走到哪吒房间这短短的路途就仿佛用尽了杨戬所有的力气，眼前躺着的是自己爱了数千年却不得的人儿，再加上坤泽的信香对乾元的干扰，他如何能不动情？  
“三弟，清修丹放在哪里？我……我帮你去取。”杨戬沙哑着声音，小心的问到。  
“唔……用……啊……用完了，二……二哥，你要了我吧！我……我喜欢你……唔……我不……啊……不后悔！”哪吒双目氲着水气，衣衫已经褪至肩膀处，那绝美的容颜沾染着情欲的绯红，只一眼，就让人无法呼吸。  
听着心爱之人动情的邀请，杨戬早已勾起的情欲终是断了线，欺身而上，坚硬的牙齿轻轻啃食着颈后的印记，嗅着淡雅的莲香，乾元霸道的信香瞬间被释放出，包裹着身下柔美的人儿，哪吒彻底的失去了力气。  
杨戬从颈后，近乎虔诚的吻着哪吒白皙修长的脖颈，一点点向上，吻住那瓣日思夜想的红唇，哪吒目色迷离，早已柔软的似是一汪泉水，唇齿间溢出的点滴呻吟，更是让杨戬混乱了思绪。  
二人皆是初吻，且情深意远，无处宣泄，如今恰好两情相依，情到浓时，难免控制不住。杨戬握住哪吒纤细的手腕，置于头顶，另一只手沿着腰线细细的摩擦着，舌头灵活的撬开哪吒紧闭的唇齿吸吮着，漆黑的眼中浸泡着迷离的情欲，呼吸急喘着，哪吒被杨戬的动作带着，不由的嘤咛一声，杨戬的目光此时更暗了许多，手下的力道也加重了几分。  
大手一挥，哪吒身上凌乱的衣衫褪尽，露出光滑匀称的身体，白皙的肌肤在情欲的挑逗下，露出诱人的粉红，胸膛起伏的旋律较之往日快了许多，身下的玉柱微微抬起，穴口也已经泥泞不堪，杨戬粗重的呼吸打在胸膛处，双目通红。  
“可以吗？”杨戬的利齿轻触着耳后的腺体，情不自禁的舔舐着，即使在最后一刻他仍保持着一丝清醒，他不愿让他爱的人受到一丝一毫的伤害。  
“二哥……给我……呜……我想……想要你……啊……”话音未落，杨戬的利齿已然攻破了腺体，兰花的信香尽数注入腺体内，哪吒全身颤抖着，紧紧抱住杨戬，口中溢出破碎的呻吟，身下点滴的白浊喷出，紧紧腺体标记就已经让哪吒攀上了情欲的高峰，这是怎样绝妙的身体啊！  
（八）  
哪吒修长的双腿胡乱的磨蹭着，搭在杨戬的腰上，不时触碰到身下那处高昂的欲望，引的杨戬倒吸一口冷气，“二哥……唔……嗯……给我……”哪吒双手攀上杨戬的肩膀，动情的邀请着。  
话音未落，哪吒便觉得下身穴口被送入了一根手指，缓缓的研磨着，杨戬虽然已经迫不及待想要进入哪吒，但担忧他第一次难以适应，因此细心的做着扩张，哪吒雨露期提前，后穴早已泥泞不堪，手指进入已经带不来什么痛苦，反而勾起了更深处的欲望，他磨蹭着下身，渴望着杨戬快些进入，“二哥，差不多了，我……我想要你进来，快……快些进来……啊……”  
杨戬闻言，将早已挺立的欲望直接送进了湿润的穴口，奈何只堪堪进入了头部，身下之人就难耐的发出一声呻吟，看着身下泪眼朦胧的小人，杨戬不敢再动分毫，生怕伤了稚嫩的穴口，他知道，小孩儿怕疼，身下绝美的人儿半阂着双眼，眼角微微泛红，隐隐氤氲着泪光，贝齿轻咬着下唇，魅惑至极，杨戬脑中的弦一瞬间就绷断了，下身用力一挺，整根没入穴口，等反应过来时，身下的人儿已经弓起身子，疼的泪水直流了。  
“疼，二哥，你让我缓缓……”杨戬俯下身舔舐着哪吒眼角的泪水，目光中满是心疼，被紧致的穴道夹着，杨戬也不好受，但身下之人露出那般痛苦的神色，他自然不敢轻易动作。  
适应了一会儿，哪吒感觉疼痛慢慢的淡了，又看到面前杨戬痛苦的青筋，点了点头，“二哥，你……你动动，我好……好一点了。”  
听到哪吒的应允，杨戬开始慢慢的抽动起来，随着哪吒的逐渐适应，身下的动作越来越大，一下一下，仿佛打桩机一般，哪吒紧紧攀着杨戬的后背，动情的呻吟着。  
两具火热的躯体痴缠在一起，离乱的呻吟和粗重的喘息伴着香甜的信香交织在房间内，哪吒躺在杨戬怀中，身上遍布着红痕，杨戬温柔的舔舐着哪吒胸前的茱萸，一只手撑在床边，另一只手握着哪吒微挺的玉柱缓缓的抚慰着，激的哪吒娇喘不停，二人身下紧紧的连在一起，一次次挺身都带起淫靡的液体。  
身下的巨兽埋在哪吒湿润的涌道内，头部隐隐触碰到娇嫩的宫口，哪吒的呻吟都因此变了声，“哪吒，做我一个人的坤泽，好吗？”杨戬粗喘着声音，期待的问到。  
哪吒抬眼认真的看着杨戬，笑着点了点头，得到应允的杨戬不再犹豫，挺身直入，破开宫口，那种快感是非比寻常的，哪吒长长的呻吟一声，瘫倒在杨戬怀中泄了身，杨戬咬着牙又猛的抽插了几十下，白浊尽数灌入宫口，成结！  
（九）  
看着身下已经昏睡过去的哪吒，杨戬幸福的笑了起来，他紧紧抱住哪吒，温柔的吻了吻他红润诱人的薄唇，哪吒终于还是属于他了，这是他的坤泽，独属于他的，独一无二的坤泽！


End file.
